No tan perfecto
by kiarainu
Summary: Sesshomaru, un joven de 19 años con una vida perfecta es arruinada cuando una llamada de servicios infantiles le soprende una mañana. Ahora, no sólo tendra que tratar de mantener su empleo y beca en la universidad, tambien tratar de criar a sus tres medios hermanos menores: Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha. Y convertirse en el padre que jamás tuvo.
1. Malas decisiones

**N/A: No es lo que tenía en mente ._. Pero no me quejo. Disfruten la lectura y denme su opinión, para esta nueva historia *s***

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho no tuvo una infancia fácil: Sus padres lo abandonaron a la tierna edad de siete años, quedando a cargo de sus abuelos. Sus abuelos a pesar de ser amables por cuidarlo lo criaron con mano firme; Eran muy estrictos y religiosos. Creció en la ciudad de Kioto, en un ambiente infeliz, solitario y malhumorado. A una corta edad aprendió a no apegarse a nadie, cuidarse solo y no depender de terceros. Por lo que su actitud era fría y distante. Se independizó a los dieciséis años de edad y desde entonces se dedicó a trabajar duro.

Actualmente, con 19 años de edad, creía tenerlo todo: Un auto. Rentaba un pequeño departamento cerca de una de las universidades más importantes de Osaka, dónde estudiaba leyes, becado por sus calificaciones perfectas. Trabajaba en uno de los despachos más reconocidos de Japón, aun no ejerciendo como abogado más que trabajos menores como mensajero y pequeñeces similares, pero la paga era buena. Inteligente, popular, atractivo y nunca faltaba una bella dama que quisiera estar a su lado.

Todo le era perfecto, hasta que un día, una llamada de teléfono por la mañana, cambiaría las cosas…

 ** _Sábado, 7:30 am._**

 ** _Ring… Ring… Ring..._**

El teléfono que yacía sobre la mesita de noche, sonaba inquietantemente justo al lado del joven durmiente. Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de contestar. Era demasiado temprano, demasiado inoportuno, pero tanta insistencia le perturbaron el sueño y no tuvo de otra que contestar, no sin antes dar un leve gruñido irritado.

— ¿Quién habla?

 _— ¿Sr. Taisho? Buenos días, estoy buscando al Sr Taisho_ — preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Él habla—respondió, pesadamente, y no viendo la hora para que esta molesta llamada terminara.

— _Oh. Buenos Días, señor. Soy el Sr. Konoe Ichiwara, de servicios infantiles, tenemos una noticia que darle._

 _\- ¿Servicios infantiles?, que extraño-_ pensó, pero continuó con la llamada—. Sí…

— _Primero, queremos darle nuestro sentido pésame por la pérdida de sus padres._

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada, todo era tan extraño. Fingió desinterés, y contestó: —Una lástima —, con tal frialdad que el hombre del teléfono se sorprendió.

Era una lástima que murieran, pero no era como que le importara demasiado, ellos no habían actuado como unos verdaderos padres con él, no sentía la obligación de llorar la perdida. Aunque cuando recordó la mención de ambos padres, se desconcertó.

—Dijo _Padres ¿cierto?,_ ¿Qué sucedió? — Sesshomaru cuestionó.

El hombre del teléfono se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y después habló: — _Lo lamento, creí que ya lo sabía. La Sra. Irasue y el Sr. Inu no Taisho murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace más de un año. Temo que se enterara de esta manera._

 _\- ¿Se reconciliaron? -_ Sesshomaru pensó, pues era demasiada coincidencia que los dos perecieran al mismo tiempo. Era demasiada casualidad _,_ por lo que su conclusión se volvió más firme. Ellos se reconciliaron y él no lo sabía. Tan poco interés tenían en él que no lo sabía. Se molestó por tal pensamiento, y se entristeció un poco por ellos. Bueno, todo era una lástima, pero no entendía porque servicios infantiles le daba esta noticia tan tardía.

—Descuide, está bien. Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo que…

— _No Sr. Taisho, espere un segundo. Lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante, llevó mucho tiempo queriendo contactar con algún otro familiar de los niños._

— ¿Niños? — Preguntó Sesshomaru. Esta conversación no le estaba agradando, a lo que él respecta no había embarazado a nadie, ni tenia primos o algún familiar.

 _—Sí, sus medios hermanos: dos niños y una niña. Ranma y Ranko Saotome de 10 años e Inuyasha Taisho de 9 años._

Podía creerlo del último por el apellido, pero de los primeros dos no. Probablemente su madre se había casado después de que lo abandonó… o los adoptó, o lo que sea. Muchos pensamientos sobre ello comenzaron a pasar por su mente, - _Deja de preguntarte eso a ti no te importa-,_ se regañó internamente. Esos niños no eran su responsabilidad.

— _Por lo que sabemos los gemelos eran hijos de la Sra. Irasue, o por lo menos los papeles dicen eso, y el otro pequeño hijo del Sr Inu no Taisho, producto de una relación anterior. Intentamos contactar con la madre del niño, pero al parecer murió por cáncer y el padre de los gemelos es desconocido. Por fuentes cercanas dijeron que la pareja se reconcilió y convivieron como una familia antes del accidente._

Sesshomaru estaba enojado, muy enojado. Sus padres no tuvieron el descaro de contactarse con él. Se habían reconciliado y no intentaron comunicarse con él.

— _Los niños estuvieron pasando de hogar a hogar durante estos meses y el último pariente al que tienen para recurrir es a usted._

El hombre seguía murmurando cosas, pero Sesshomaru no le prestó atención por seguir perdido en sus pensamientos; odiando a sus padres fallecidos por su poca atención con él.

 _—… ¿Quiere usted hacerse cargo de los niños?_

Fue lo único que escuchó _, - Espera qué…-_. _  
_—Discúlpeme.. _._

 _—No tenemos más familiares a quienes encargarlos o a alguien más que se quiera hacer cargo de los tres juntos; usted es la última opción para que los niños estén unidos._

¿Le estaban proponiendo a él, Sesshomaru, cuidar a unos niños?

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

 _—Bueno, los niños serán llevados a casas hogares. Créame que para nosotros es mejor que los niños estén a lado de familiares y gente conocida, que en una casa hogar. Si se niega, cada niño será separado porque no podemos acomodarlos a todos juntos en un mismo lugar. Sí no tiene los recursos necesarios para atenderlos lo entiendo._

—No, el dinero no es un problema—Mintió, aunque no del todo, lo que ganaba era suficiente para tener una buena vida, por lo menos para una persona.

— _Oh eso suena fantástico. ¿Cree usted tener los necesario para hacerse cargo de ellos?_

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, ¿En qué clase de lío se estaba metiendo? Se identificaba un poco con los chicos al saber que no tenían a nadie. Pero, por otro lado, no quería hacerse cargo de unos niños; él ya tenía una vida.

 _— ¿Señor?... ¿Sigue ahí?_

—Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Escuchó con atención lo que el hombre le decía atentamente por teléfono. Le dijeron que checarían su departamento para ver si era adecuado para los niños, investigarían los gastos, su vida personal y que le harían un montón de preguntas. Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía por qué dejar a esos pobres chicos sin hogar, si servicios familiares le decían que no era apto, él lo aceptaría. Por lo menos lo intentó.

 ** _1 semana después…_**

Los tres niños iban en la parte trasera de una camioneta, llevaban consigo una pequeña mochila con sus pertenencias.

— ¿Están listos para ir a su nuevo hogar? — les preguntó el señor Konoe. Ese hombre había sido muy amable con ellos desde hace unos meses.

El trío asintió inseguro, sin saber que les deparaba el futuro. No sabían que tenían un hermano mayor, ni siquiera conocían su nombre.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ranko, entre susurros a su hermano gemelo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros —No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

— ¿Cuánto creen que duremos con éste? —preguntó Inuyasha, apoyando su cabeza contra el frío del cristal.

No era la primera vez que Konoe les hacia esa pregunta; los llevaba a su nuevo "hogar" y terminaban con algún "tío" o "tía" incluso uno que otro "abuelo" (que normalmente eran personas muy desconocidas para los chicos, pero se portaban bien… a veces), sin embargo, siempre al final terminaban por regresarlos después de un tiempo. Cuando los regresaban eran devueltos a una casa hogar siendo separados.

—No lo sé, por lo menos hay que durar lo suficiente para tener un plan y escaparnos juntos— dijo Ranma.

—Ya no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar, ustedes son odiosos. Pero las niñas del orfanato son completamente detestables —Comentó Ranko.

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y guardaron silencio todo el camino, ansiosos por saber quién era su nuevo tutor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de Sesshomaru, Konoe estacionó el auto y ayudó a los pequeños a abrir la puerta del carro.

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora, síganme, los llevare al departamento de su hermano mayor.

Los niños siguieron obedientes, con cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más, se sentían muy nerviosos. Después de viajar por el elevador y pasar unas cuantas puertas. Llegaron a su destino. Konoe dio unos golpes a la puerta y se abrió.

—Niños, Les presento a Sesshomaru Taisho— presentó alegremente Konoe.

Los chicos miraron atónitos a Sesshomaru, era tan parecido a su madre y a su padre a la vez, pero a diferencia de ellos; Sesshomaru era muy intimidante. El hombre joven frente a ellos vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

—Hola—Habló Sesshomaru, dura y fríamente. A los niños les dio un escalofrió, realmente estaban aterrorizados por esta persona.

Los niños no dijeron nada en absoluto así que Konoe tuvo que presentarlos.

—Él es Ranma, la pequeña pelirroja es Ranko, y él es Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru asintió en la información tratando de ser amable y fracasando en el intento. —Mucho gusto, ¿Quieren pasar?

Pero los menores seguían paralizados como estatuas.

—Vamos, niños, no sean tímidos. No te preocupes, Taisho, así son los primeros días. Bueno ya que se conocen, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que me despido. Y recuerde que está a prueba, si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes nos veremos obligados a separarles, pero espero sinceramente que se lleven bien.

Konoe se despidió de Sesshomaru y les susurró a los niños un Cuídense y pórtense bien. Konoe se alejó dejando a los cuatro medios hermanos.

— ¿No van a pasar? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Los niños no era lo que imaginaba. Inuyasha tenía los ojos y cabello de su padre, en cambio los otros dos tenían pocos rasgos comunes.

Los niños tragaron saliva y asintieron temerosos, adentrándose al departamento.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el nerviosismo de los pequeños, quienes miraban a todos lados y sostenían sus mochilas fuertemente.

Sesshomaru carraspeó para llamar su atención, consiguiéndolo.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó.

Los chicos negaron.

— ¿Les gustaría ver su habitación?

El trío asintió levemente.

—Muy bien, vengan conmigo.

Los niños obedecieron, dándose las manos entre ellos, mirando hacia todos lados y observando con temor al mayor, como si estuviesen en alguna especie de casa de terror.

 _-Genial, no llevan ni 7 minutos y ya me tienen miedo-,_ pensó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que si tenía claro es que hoy sería un día terriblemente largo.

* * *

 **N/A: Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.** n_n


	2. Almuerzo

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, el seguimiento y favoritos, la verdad no me lo esperaba :'3.**

 **Hola perdón por la ausencia, digamos que esta historia la escribí sólo por diversión y porque no salía de mi mente :I, así que no se cuanto durara esto .-. , lo subí por impulso, es una de las pocas historias que escribo en mis tiempos libres (o escribía cuando tenía tiempo libre T-T ó también para despejarme un rato de las responsabilidades).  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru no se equivocó. El día fue terriblemente largo y silencioso, los niños fueron tímidos y se la pasaron encerrados en su habitación. Los días siguientes fueron iguales, pocas veces intercambiaron palabras y sólo salieron en ocasiones para comer y cenar.

Ese comportamiento duró casi una semana, semana en la cual Sesshomaru tenía libre para dedicarse a observar el comportamiento de los menores y conocerlos mejor.

Era domingo por la mañana y Sesshomaru tenía que hacer el desayuno para sus hermanos, suspiró al saber que ya habían terminado con la despensa. Tendrían que ir por más cosas y ahora que ya no viviría solo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era necesario comprar algo que se adaptaran a las necesidades de sus hermanos.

" _Hermanos_ " era tan raro para Sesshomaru pensar en ello, hace sólo una semana antes vivía solo y ahora tres pequeños estaban bajo su cuidado.

Los tres hermanos menores miraban la televisión en la pequeña sala o por lo menos fingían hacerlo. La semana había sido algo extraña para ellos: Sesshomaru no se comparaba con ningún tutor que habían tenido antes; no les bombardeaba con preguntas o los forzaba hablar sobre cosas incómodas, les dejaba dormir a la hora que quisieran y podían ver televisión todo el tiempo. A cambio había dos simples reglas: Limpiar cualquier desastre que hicieran y No molestar a Sesshomaru si no era urgente. Muy fácil de recordar a diferencia de las reglas de sus otros tutores.

—Tomen sus cosas, vamos a salir—ordenó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Ranma y Ranko se asustaron un poco. ¿Sesshomaru ya los iba a abandonar?

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Inuyasha, tímidamente.

—Comprar despensa y probablemente almorzar algo— a pesar de que Sesshomaru no lo decía de manera dura, su mirada intimidantemente neutral atemorizaba a los niños que obedecieron sin reproche alistándose para salir.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del departamento, Sesshomaru los llevó a la cochera para recoger su auto. El auto era un Corolla sedan 2003 de color blanco, que había comprado como _chatarra_ hace tiempo desde que se mudó al departamento.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha tomaron los asientos traseros, una vez que todos estuvieron en el auto, Sesshomaru se dirigió a algún lugar de comida rápida.

En el camino, los niños miraron hacía todos lados y comentaron entre ellos cuando algo se les hacía gracioso o asombroso.

— ¿Nunca habían estado aquí antes? — les preguntó Sesshomaru mientras conducía.

—No— respondió Ranma.

—Vivíamos en Kioto — añadió Ranko.

—Con los abuelos— complementó Inuyasha. Estos fueron sus últimos tutores y a lo que Konoe mencionaba ellos si eran sus abuelos reales.

— ¿Cómo era vivir con ellos? —a Sesshomaru le daba curiosidad saber si sus abuelos habían cambiado su actitud desde la última vez.

—Demasiado aburrido, siempre nos ponían a hacer algo y había un montón de reglas— dijo Ranma.

—La abuela no me dejaba jugar con Inuyasha y Ranma, tampoco dormir en la misma habitación decía que esas cosas no eran de niñas. Estudiaba en un lugar donde sólo había niñas y me obligaban a usar vestidos con dos coletas… parecía una tonta— se quejó Ranko.

—Nos obligaban ir al santuario— dijo Inuyasha.

\- _Los abuelos no cambiaron nada-_ pensó Sesshomaru. —Kioto es un lugar muy tradicional.

— ¿Ya has estado ahí? — preguntó Ranma.

—Sí.

— ¿Viviste con los abuelos? — curioseó Ranko.

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió.

— ¿Cómo es posible que jamás te vimos o mencionaron algo sobre ti? — Inuyasha habló.

Esas palabras picaron en Sesshomaru. Jamás lo mencionaron, la única familia que conoció lo olvidó, lo olvidaron así sin más cuando él se fue para hacer su propia vida.

— Nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, no me sorprende que no me mencionaran…—. Respondió cortante. ¿Qué les podía explicar?, sus abuelos a pesar de haberlo criado nunca mostraron gusto por él, recordándole que fue un error y una carga para el par de ancianos.

Sesshomaru se tensó por todos aquellos recuerdos y Ranko fue lo suficientemente observadora para notarlo. Le dio un codazo a Inuyasha y éste se quejó en voz baja.

—Tonto, no debiste decirlo—Ranko le regañó entre susurros.

— ¿Qué hice?, sólo fue una pregunta— se defendió Inuyasha.

Ranma observó la discusión entre sus dos hermanos menores. —Ya basta, los escuchará y se molestará— murmuró.

Ranko volvió a tomar su asiento en orden, e Inuyasha a acariciar su zona herida. El aire entre ellos se volvió tenso y no se mencionó ninguna otra palabra al respecto.

—Inuyasha— susurró Ranko —recuerdas que el abuelo se disculpaba contigo cuando se puso muy enfermo y creíamos que se disculpaba con papá, tal vez todo el tiempo hablaba sobre Sesshomaru.

—Oh, tienes razón— recordó Inuyasha, sintiéndose culpable por mencionar el tema.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? — Ranma trató de meterse a la conversación, pero fue ignorado por sus hermanos. Hasta que Ranko le dio una mirada, intentando decirle que le explicarían más tarde

—Sesshomaru…— dijo Inuyasha.

—Ya llegamos—anunció Sesshomaru, bajando del auto e ignorando a Inuyasha.

Los niños lo imitaron y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la estatua de una niña regordeta que usaba un vestido rosa con cuadros blancos, y sostenía una rebanada de pizza de queso.

Los niños miraron sorprendidos a Sesshomaru, quien no cambió de expresión —Síganme— dijo.

Al entrar al lugar aún miraron con asombro, había un montón de juegos y de niños corriendo por el lugar, una botarga de la niña como la estatua los saludó con alegría y se marchó para saludar a los otros clientes. Todo esto parecía un sueño para los pequeños, tenían una torpe sonrisa en su rostro y estaban ansiosos por irse a jugar a los juegos del lugar.

Una empleada joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y unos grandes ojos color fuego, se acercó a ellos.

—Vaya Sesshomaru, creí que ya no volverías aquí— dijo la desconocida.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿No dijiste que renunciarías?

—Estaba tentada en hacerlo, pero un idiota dejó su empleo de botarga y me dieron horas extras a cambio del doble de salario…— La joven desvió la mirada de Sesshomaru para ver a los tres niños delante de ella—Hola, pequeños, ¿este terrible hombre no les ha hecho daño o sí? —les preguntó.

—No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras— respondió Inuyasha, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de los gemelos.

La mujer soltó una risita — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sesshomaru los presentó:

—Niños, ella es Kagura. Kagura, ellos son Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha—. Dijo, señalando a cada uno.

—Mucho gusto, niños. Sesshomaru, yo creí que no…

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y ella pareció entenderlo.

—Vayan a tomar asiento—ordenó el mayor.

— ¿En dónde? —preguntó Ranma.

—Donde sea, vean que es lo que quieren almorzar, los alcanzare en un momento.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de reprochar, pero guardó silencio y obedeció junto a sus hermanos.

Kagura miró a los niños marcharse, vagando entre el lugar, tratando de buscar unos asientos cómodos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?, yo creí que no tenías familiares, aparte de ya sabes, tus abuelos.

—Ni yo, es una larga historia.

Kagura le dio esa mirada, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, ruido y olores a comida.

—No se supone que deberías estar trabajando— Evitó Sesshomaru.

—Para tu desgracia, voy a adelantar mi tiempo libre, así que tienes que contarme todo.

Sesshomaru miró hacia donde estaban los menores, quienes parecía que encontraron un lugar donde sentarse y hacían señas a Sesshomaru para que fuera con ellos.

—Atiende sus pedidos, hablaremos más tarde.

Kagura realmente tenía deseos de saber, y no tenía deseos de espera: —Cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes todo.

—No puedo prometer nada.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Los hermanos menores aun debatían que es lo que querían almorzar, una parte de ellos querían esa deliciosa comida exótica que se mostraba, pero era algo cara y no querían que Sesshomaru gastara mucho dinero en ellos. Así que decidieron por un bento sencillo y que no se veía tan apetitoso, normalmente era lo que comían en cualquier lugar donde iban, estaban un poco hartos de la comida tradicional.

— ¿Están seguros? —esa era la décima vez que Sesshomaru preguntaba. Los niños parecían inseguros de su decisión y cambiaban cada vez que escuchaban aquel cuestionamiento.

Después de verlos debatir por unos segundos más lo comprendió, los niños escogían las opciones más baratas, aunque no entendía el motivo para ello.

—Olvídenlo, yo pediré por ustedes— decidió Sesshomaru, finalmente.

—Pero... —Ranma habló, sin embargo, no pudo terminar siendo interrumpido por Sesshomaru, quien le dio una tarjeta para los juegos.

—Tomen, vayan a jugar un rato. Yo les hablaré cuando la comida este en la mesa.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos, Kagura se acercó detrás de ellos—Vayan, antes de que cambie de opinión—aconsejó.

Los menores obedecieron, aunque con la confusión y sorpresa en sus rostros.

— ¿Que mosco te ha picado, Sesshomaru? Tú siendo amable con unos niños, me sorprendes, antes sólo querías estrangularlos. En fin, ¿Ya sabes lo que ordenaras?

Sesshomaru asintió —Tres hamburguesas y tres batidos.

— ¿Y para ti?

—Lo de siempre.

—Muy bien, iré a ordenarlo, pero cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes sobre ellos.

Kagura se marchó dejándolo solo, Sesshomaru se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a los chicos. Cuando los encontró jugando juegos árcades en una máquina, miró por la ventana a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que Kagura llegó.

— ¿Por qué cuidas de ellos?, tú no eres una persona de niños, Sesshomaru—dijo Kagura mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—No lo sé, es una extraña historia.

—Estoy dispuesta a escuchar, tengo algo de tiempo libre y las hamburguesas tardaran unos minutos.

Si no le contaba, Kagura no dejaría de cuestionarlo al respecto, así que suspiró y le contó todo. Se conocían desde el último grado de secundaria y ella sabía muchas cosas sobre él y él sobre ella, se podría decir que eran mejores amigos.

Mientras más contaba la mirada de Kagura se suavizaba, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando terminó, Kagura no estaba segura de regañarlo por la idea tan tonta que tuvo de hacerse cargo o sentir admiración hacia su amigo por la responsabilidad que estaba tomando con esos niños.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? —preguntó ella, suavemente. Esa pregunta fue inesperada para Sesshomaru, quien guardó silencio unos segundos.

Vaciló por un momento y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se acercó un amable camarero que saludó a Sesshomaru y le entregó sus platillos.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar a la mesa, parecían haber sido atraídos por el olor de comida.

—No los interrumpo más, hablaremos más tarde— se disculpó Kagura, retirándose sin esperar respuesta.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Sesshomaru y los gemelos frente a ellos.

—No debiste de molestarte…—murmuró Ranma.

Sesshomaru les miró con extrañez, realmente no los entendía. Hace apenas unos segundos la comida les hacía agua a la boca y parecían muy felices, y ahora estaban con unas miradas tristes y avergonzadas.

—No me molesta y ahora coman, la comida no sabe buena cuando se enfría—dijo mientras le dio el primer bocado a su hamburguesa.

Los chicos obedecieron. Para ellos, Sesshomaru era un misterio. Parecía una persona fría y cruel, pero se había portado demasiado amable con ellos hasta ahora, preguntándoles que es lo que les gustaría almorzar o cenar. Podría ser que su expresión no cambiaba y su voz era dura, pero no los había regañado o menospreciado.

Cuando el primer bocado de la hamburguesa entró a sus bocas y tomaron un sorbo de sus batidos, un montón de sensaciones llegaron a su paladar. Hace tiempo que no probaban algo así.

—Esto está delicioso—chilló Ranko de la emoción.

Sesshomaru suavizo su mirada hacia sus hermanos, quienes parpadeaban y sonreían con satisfacción. Esos pequeños bocados y sorbos tímidos, se convirtieron en voraces mordidas como si la hamburguesa y las papas fritas desaparecieran si no se comían con avidez.

Sesshomaru miró divertido — ¿Nunca habían comido una hamburguesa? —les preguntó con una leve media sonrisa.

Ranma con salsa de tomate y rastros de lechuga en la cara negó con la cabeza.

—Ya veo— murmuró en voz baja. Los cuatro siguieron con su comida. Los chicos terminaron un poco antes que Sesshomaru y ahora estaban dispuestos a terminar con su batido.

—No lo beban con rapidez o…—trató de advertir, pero fue demasiado tarde, Inuyasha sostenía su cabeza y se quejó del dolor, después le siguió Ranma y por ultimo Ranko.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza —Esperen aquí, voy a pagar.

Cuando finalmente pagó, los cuatro hermanos salieron del lugar.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó Ranko.

—Comprar despensa y después al departamento.

—Eso suena bien—dijo Ranma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Bueno si les gusta no duden en hacérmelo saber :)  
Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.  
Los quiere, kiarainu 3**


	3. Compras

De vuelta al auto, Sesshomaru manejó hacía algún supermercado, Ranma era curioso y preguntaba cualquier cosa sobre la ciudad. Sesshomaru le respondía todo lo que sabía y a veces se desviaba del camino a otras calles para que conocieran más y distraerlos un poco. Llegando por fin al supermercado, Ranko fue por un carrito para llevar lo que necesitaran y se lo entregó a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru llevó el carrito, y los niños iban junto a él en cada momento.

—Escojan las cosas que crean necesarias para ustedes—les dijo Sesshomaru, distraídamente.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Ranko.

—Sí, tomen lo que necesiten— confirmó Sesshomaru, sin tomarles mucha importancia.

Los gemelos ofrecieron una sonrisa y comenzaron a traer cereales de su gusto, galletas, frituras y chocolates.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos algo molesto —Les dije que tomaran lo necesario —siseó.

—Pero, pero los necesitamos— excusaron los gemelos al unísono con grandes ojos de cachorro.

La adorable y manipuladora mirada no era algo que derrumbara a Sesshomaru. Pero él era nuevo en estas cosas y no quería soportar a unos niños fastidiosos por el camino.

Resopló y a su pesar aceptó —Está bien, pero con eso es suficiente.

Los gemelos mostraron una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y echaron sus productos al carrito. Inuyasha no parecía entusiasmarse como ellos, parecía más apagado y distraído.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió levemente, aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en el auto.

Inuyasha no estaba tan entusiasmado como los gemelos, porque quería estar más cerca de su hermano mayor. Llevaban sólo una semana con Sesshomaru y no se habían dicho ni una palabra (Sesshomaru tampoco se esforzaba en hablar con ellos), hasta ahora. Muy bien este hombre podía pasar como un desconocido, pero al tener casi la misma apariencia (sólo el color de pelo y ojos) que su padre e incluso del mismo Inuyasha. Inuyasha tenía la necesidad de formar un lazo al igual que lo tenían los gemelos entre ellos; Ranma y Ranko, que jamás excluían a Inuyasha de sus juegos. Inuyasha no se sentía que encajaba con los gemelos por su apariencia. Ranko y Ranma tenían más similitudes entre ellos, talvez era el simple hecho de que eran gemelos. Pero, por fin tenía un hermano mayor a quien se parecía (un poco), pero era lo necesario para motivar a Inuyasha.

Mientras Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y los gemelos ideaban que cosas dulces podrían llevar en el carrito sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru tomaba lo que realmente era necesario.

Pasaron así un buen rato y el carrito estaba repleto de cosas. Sesshomaru podía jurar que esto parecía ser lo que compraría para casi 3 meses. Y, sobre todo, estaba llevando demasiado azúcar y cosas grasientas (algo desagradable para su gusto), sin embargo, no se quejó, si esto mantendría a los niños lejos de él, entonces lo aceptaría. Aunque no iba a dejar que los niños abusaran, Sesshomaru tenía que pensar en su billetera.

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron olvidados cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Inuyasha miró como Sesshomaru contestó el teléfono y el niño de 9 años aprovechó esto para soltar un fuerte suspiró de aburrimiento, los gemelos lo notaron y se acercaron a su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? — preguntó Ranko, apoyándose en el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Sí, estas actuando raro—. Comentó Ranma con simpleza al otro lado de él, con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Estoy bien— fue su corta respuesta.

—No lo creo, pareces fuera de ti mismo— dijo Ranko.

—Estoy bien — repitió Inuyasha algo frustrado por la insistencia de su hermana.

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote culpable por lo dicho en el auto? — cuestionó Ranma, curioso.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros —Tal vez un poco.

Ranko señaló a Sesshomaru con la mirada, quien contestaba el teléfono sin tomarle importancia a los menores— Míralo, parece que ya lo olvido, deberías dejar de atormentarte.

Ranko tenía razón, Sesshomaru parecía no importarle nada más que si mismo. Sin embargo, eso no aliviaba las preocupaciones de Inuyasha. En el pasado, estuvieron en diferentes casas hogares y cuando todo parecía ir bien simplemente las familias ya no podían cuidarlos más o sólo podían mantener a uno. Inuyasha no quería cometer algún error para evitar que Sesshomaru los abandonara como todos. Y mucho menos, cuando era lo más cercano que tenían a una verdadera familia.

Ranko y Ranma parecían ver a través de su hermano menor y guardaron silencio.

Ranma era el mayor entre ellos tres y no quería ver a sus dos hermanos en ese estado, él se había prometido así mismo mantener a sus hermanos juntos, seguros y sobre todo bien. Con o sin Sesshomaru, Ranma tenía una responsabilidad que tenía que cumplir.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru contestó el teléfono al ver que era su amigo de la universidad.

—Saffron, ¿y esa rareza que me estás hablando? — dijo, aunque su amigo siempre le llamaba, ya sea por la universidad o para una…

 _—Déjate de idioteces, te habló cuando es necesario. Estamos invitados a una fiesta… de nuevo, pero no es cualquier fiesta._

Saffron siempre decía lo mismo respecto a las fiestas para tratar de convencer a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru al ser popular y atractivo, parecía una ley que asistiera a todas y siempre era invitado, pero él no era afán a las fiestas prefería dedicarle el tiempo a un buen trabajo y a sus estudios. Aunque de vez en cuando asistía a alguna, después de todo era joven y eso tenía que aprovecharlo.

 _—Es de Sara, esa chica que te hace ojitos. Será el sábado después de las 8, todos estarán ahí, incluyendo las hermosas: Rouge, Natsume, esa chica extranjera y la rubia despampanante… y también va a estar tu novia_ — dijo Saffron, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

— ¿Mi novia? — preguntó confundido. Sesshomaru odiaba atarse a alguien.

 _—Si… Abi._

—Abi no es mi novia—aclaró Sesshomaru, empujando el carrito a alguna fila para pagar, en ocasiones miraba de reojo como los niños discutían y tomaban bruscos cambios de estado de ánimo en el proceso, aunque, les ignoró creyendo que era una etapa.

 _—Ah ¿no?, entonces exnovia._

—Abi y yo no somos nada.

 _— ¿No? , pero se veían muy juntos en la fiesta pasada y también hubo ciertos rumores…_

—Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y eso es todo.

 _—Vaya, lo sabía, ni para que me sorprendo, siempre es lo mismo contigo. Como sea, ya que sigues eternamente soltero, estarán muchas bellezas esa noche, así que habrá de donde…_

Sesshomaru soltó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar las posibilidades, pero la realidad lo golpeó. Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver sus tres responsabilidades junto a él.

—No iré— interrumpió a su amigo.

Saffron continuó enlistando todas las maravillas, pero después pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

 _— ¿Qué dijiste?_

—No iré— repitió.

 _— ¿Por qué?_

—Larga historia…Tengo que irme, hablaremos más tarde— despidió sin esperar respuesta.

Sesshomaru se formó en una fila y comenzó a acomodar sus artículos con la cajera, los niños se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos junto a él.

Cuando la joven cajera le dijo el precio total, Sesshomaru quedó algo sorprendido, sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto; casi había gastado lo que compraba en dos meses. No se quejó ni devolvió nada, simplemente pagó y llevó las bolsas al auto, donde los menores le ayudaban a acomodarlas.

Había gastado mucho en la simple compra de la despensa, pero no por ello quería decir que quedaría en la ruina o devolviera de nuevo a los niños, simplemente le estaba haciendo consiente de que ya no era lo mismo que estar solo, que gastaría más y que tendría que ser duro en cuanto si los menores querían comprar alimentos chatarra.

Recordó aquel cuestionamiento que le hizo el hombre de servicios infantiles y que en esa semana Sesshomaru por su arrogancia no le tomó importancia a la pregunta y respondió con un seguro Sí.

 _"Tiene un buen salario para alguien de su edad, pero ¿cree que sea suficiente para criar a tres niños?"_

Ahora se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando todo estaba listo, subieron al auto; los niños seguían sentados juntos en el asiento trasero con miradas tristes y perdidas.

Sesshomaru seguía sin entender a los niños. Decidió no tomarles importancia nuevamente, pero a mitad del camino la curiosidad le picó.

— ¿Algo está mal?

Los tres niños se desconcertaron por la pregunta y se miraron entre ellos en busca de respuestas.

—Pueden hablar conmigo, no es como si fuera a morderlos—dijo.

— ¿Es-estas seguro? — preguntó el menor de todos con timidez.

—Muy seguro— respondió.

Los niños se mantuvieron en silencio sin decir nada y Sesshomaru no insistió en ello. Pasaron unos minutos para que alguien se animara a hablar.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — habló Ranma.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo sacar un pastelillo de la bolsa? —preguntó, sosteniendo la bolsa de golosinas.

—Sí, adelante. Sólo ten cuidado de no tirar nada.

Ranma sonrió complacido y sacó un pastelillo de chocolate. Ranko e Inuyasha miraban incrédulos, ellos también querían dulces.

— ¿Sesshomaru, yo también puedo tomar un pastelillo? —pidió Ranko, humilde.

— ¿Y yo? — preguntó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru aceptó de mala gana, diciéndole las mismas reglas que a Ranma. Ranko e Inuyasha prometieron no tirar nada y sacaron pastelillos de diferente sabor al de Ranma.

El estado de ánimo de los menores cambio nuevamente.

Faltaban 5 minutos para llegar a casa y hasta el momento no habían ensuciado su auto.

Sesshomaru suspiró de alivio ante esto hasta que un motociclista (que no respetó las señales viales) se atravesó delante de él, y casi estaban a punto de accidentarse, si Sesshomaru no hubiera frenado a tiempo.

—Eso estuvo cerca— murmuró Sesshomaru para sí mismo y maldiciendo internamente con rabia al ver que el motociclista no se inmutó y siguió su camino.

Miró hacía atrás para ver a sus hermanos, esperando que no tuvieran alguna herida.

— ¿Están bien?

—Lo siento, tiré mi pastelillo— susurró Inuyasha, culpable. Los gemelos miraron a Sesshomaru a la espera de alguna mala reacción.

Los niños no parecían tener algún daño, pero por desgracia el pastelillo de Inuyasha había caído y manchado el asiento trasero. A Sesshomaru le molesto el hecho de que su auto se había ensuciado, pero no culpaba a Inuyasha por ello, estaba más molesto con el conductor, quien era el evidente culpable.

—No fue tu culpa, lo limpiare cuando lleguemos a casa— volteó para ver a los gemelos— ¿No les sucedió nada?

Los chicos negaron. Sesshomaru asintió y continuó manejando a casa, sólo faltaban unas calles.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Inuyasha, si hubiese cometido este error con sus abuelos o con algún otro tutor estaba seguro que sería duramente reprendido.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El resto del día estuvo bien. Sesshomaru guardó la despensa después de limpiar su auto y habló en ocasiones por teléfono, mientras los niños se mantenían mirando la televisión. El problema era la cena. Ya los había consentido mucho ese día, así que decidió preparar algo más fácil y a su gusto.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Ranma, mirando el platillo con extrañez cuando fue servido.

—Parece Udon— opinó Inuyasha.

—No lo creo, el Udon tiene fideo y es más grueso que el ramen y este parece arroz— comentó Ranko, pasando su cuchara por el caldo de verduras.

—Solo pruébenlo, les gustara—Dijo Sesshomaru, sentándose frente a ellos.

— Pero, ¿qué es? — volvió a cuestionar Ranma.

—Es sopa— respondió Sesshomaru con simpleza.

Ranma vaciló, pero miró a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda. Si era sopa, pero, que clase de sopa: Estaba el miso, el Dashi, Ozoni y el Udon. Y lo que les sirvió Sesshomaru era una completa extrañeza.

Los niños miraban desconfiados el platillo frente a ellos. Sesshomaru no entendía el lenguaje que ellos se ofrecían. Ranma fue el primero en darle una probada y quedo encantado, después Ranko y finalmente Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dio una media sonrisa de satisfacción para sí mismo al ver que los niños disfrutaban de la cena.

La cena sucedió tranquila y silenciosa, no tardó mucho en terminar.

Sesshomaru recogió los platos para lavarlos. Curiosamente los tres niños no se movieron de su lugar, normalmente siempre huían para encerrarse en su habitación o para ver televisión.

— ¿Nunca habían probado la sopa? —preguntó Sesshomaru, rompiendo el silencio. Tratando de entablar una conversación real con ellos.

Los chicos se inmutaron en responder al principio, Sesshomaru nunca se había esforzado en hablar con ellos.

—No como tú la preparaste— respondió Inuyasha.

—Los abuelos les gustaba más la comida tradicional… y los demás lo hacían diferente— añadió Ranma.

— ¿Los demás? — curioseó Sesshomaru, fingiendo desinterés y empezando a lavar el primer plato.

—Sí, los otros. Estuvimos con diferentes familias antes de estar aquí—explicó Inuyasha.

—Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, Konoe siempre lo dice— contestó Ranma a la defensiva.

—Estuvo muy delicioso Sesshomaru, gracias— interrumpió Ranko, tratando de evitar una discusión sin sentido que Ranma estaba a punto de hacer.

A Ranma le molestaba hablar de los otros familiares; esos temas eran íntimos y tristes para él y sus hermanos.

Ranma miró como Ranko le regañaba con la mirada, él en respuesta rodó sus ojos con fastidio y salió de la cocina con enfado.

Sesshomaru miró expectante el arrebato de Ranma. Esos niños eran extraños… un momento parecían felices y alegres, y en otro momento tristes y deprimidos. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta de traerlos con él, él no era un hombre de familia y estaba claro que estos niños habían pasado por mucho a su corta edad; un ejemplo de esto era la perdida de sus padres. Sesshomaru no podía compadecerse con ellos, él se había distanciado de la familia desde hace mucho y a pesar de que vivió con sus abuelos jamás se sintió muy bien recibido en ese lugar.

La inseguridad nuevamente lo abordó, tal vez debería entregar a los niños a servicio infantiles para que les encontrara una verdadera familia.

—Se le pasara, sólo está molesto— interrumpió una pequeña voz suave e infantil, Sesshomaru miró a su lado dónde provenía. Ranko le miraba con una leve sonrisa —No te preocupes, estará bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¿Puedo ayudar también? — se ofreció una voz baja detrás de él. Estaba claro que era de Inuyasha.

—Si quieren— respondió, realmente poco le importaba si los niños le ayudaban.

Los niños le asintieron en la confirmación, mirándolo como si esperaran alguna orden.

— Ranko ayúdame a secar, toma el trapo de ahí— ordenó.

Ranko tomó el trapo y secó obediente el plato que Sesshomaru le había dado.

— ¿Y qué haré yo? — cuestionó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedes guardar los platos.

— ¿Eso es de ayuda?

—De mucha ayuda.

—Sin el guardador de platos, nuestra labor no tiene sentido— alentó Ranko.

Inuyasha sonrió sintiéndose importante y se dispuso a hacer la tarea asignada.

Sólo eran 4 vasos, platos, cucharas y el sartén donde hizo la sopa. Y con la ayuda de los dos niños, la labor era realmente fácil.

Sesshomaru continuó su trabajo lavando y enjuagando, sólo faltaba menos de la mitad de los platos y vasos. Sesshomaru sintió una mirada y sabía que era del único que no estaba ahí presente.

— ¿Quieres ayudar, Ranma? —preguntó Sesshomaru sin detener su trabajo, pero haciéndolo más lento. Ranko e Inuyasha miraban con expectación a Ranma.

Sesshomaru aún no comprendía porque Ranma se había molestado, pero no iba a forzarlo a hablar si el más joven no quería.

— ¿Aún no han terminado? —habló Ranma en voz baja.

—No.

—Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? — se acercó a ellos cabizbajo, avergonzado por su arrebato anterior.

—Puedes ayudarme a enjuagar— fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

—Pero…— Ranma guardó silencio, recordaba que su abuelo decía que hay cosas que un hombre no debe hacer y estaba seguro que esto era una de esas cosas. Realmente Ranma no entendía aquellas palabras de su abuelo, pero parecía ser importante, aunque viendo a Sesshomaru y a sus hermanos trabajando juntos, tenía la necesidad de ser parte de ello.

Obediente y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a Sesshomaru, donde el mayor le explicó y le hizo un lugar junto a él.

El silencio reinó de nuevo la habitación, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del agua en el fregadero, el golpeteó de los platos y el tallado de estos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Ranko terminó con el silencio.

—Hmm…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante— fue su respuesta inexpresiva.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

En ese momento y sin saberlo, estaban iniciando una pequeña tradición.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **N/A:** Hola, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento en la historia :3. Jamás imagine que este fic tuviera este tipo de apoyo (creí que rechazarían la idea rotundamente u_u), pero me alegra haberme equivocado. Este capitulo esta algo x por decirlo así ya que desde hace años no veo Ranma o Inuyasha, por ello se me dificulta manejar bien los diálogos y relación entre ellos n_nU, pero espero esforzarme y recompensarlo para el capitulo siguiente. Sé que algunos querían que solo fuera la relación entre Inu y sessh, pero como trabajo en "Lazos que nos unen" creí que el trabajo sería similar (aunque si tienen alguna idea y quieren ver esta relación fraternal en época actual, no duden en decirme ;) )

Por ningún motivo la abandonare la historia, sólo si puede que se mantenga un poco desactualizada porque si se me dificulta formar un lazo entre estos cuatro xD .

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, gracias por todo.

 **Cualquier comentario, critica, duda u opinión es completamente bienvenida.**


	4. Nuevo Día

Después de las preguntas y ver un poco de televisión. Fueron a dormir.  
Sesshomaru se despidió de ellos con un rápido: Buenas Noches y fue a su habitación para descansar. Recordó que mañana trabajaría y los niños aún no estaban tan familiarizados con el hogar para dejarlos solos, así que tuvo que pensar en algo. Sacó su teléfono y le marcó a la única persona a la que le tenía confianza…

—Kagura.

 _—Maldita sea, Sesshomaru, estaba empezando a dormirme_ — contestó adormilada e incluso con un bostezo.

—Lo lamento—. Realmente no lo lamentaba —, tengo algo que decirte— dijo Sesshomaru con su tono natural.

 _— No, no lo sientes_ — contestó— _¿Es tan importante para llamarme tan tarde?_

Sesshomaru no respondió. Ella ya lo sabía.

Kagura soltó un suspiró— _Esta bien, pero antes, quería decirte que pensé en tu situación y creo que fue muy valiente, pero ¿estás seguro de lograrlo? … quiero decir, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo._

—Esa es la misma pregunta que me hizo servicios infantiles. Sobre eso… sabes que no me gusta pedir favores—Sesshomaru odiaba depender de las personas, pero esto era algo mayor que él.

Kagura se sorprendió –' _Sesshomaru pidiendo un favor, este tiene que ser el fin del mundo'-_ pensó con diversión.

Sesshomaru preguntó sin rodeos: — ¿Cuidarías de ellos mañana?

—… ¿Quieres que sea una niñera?

—Sí.

En la habitación de los niños la situación era diferente.

Ranma e Inuyasha compartían una litera y Ranko tenía una cama propia, era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para ella.

— ¿Cuánto creen que duremos aquí? — preguntó Ranma. Él pensaba que durarían un mes y si ese era el caso tenía que pensar en algo para seguir junto a su gemela y hermano. Pero realmente no quería irse, estaba cansado de cambiar de hogar a hogar rápidamente. Viéndose obligado en muchas ocasiones separarse de sus hermanos y él ya no quería eso.

—No lo sé— dijo Inuyasha, acomodando su almohada para dormir. Sesshomaru no parecía ser malo, un bloque de hielo tal vez, pero no una persona cruel.

—Podemos hablar de eso después— murmuró Ranko con un bostezó.

—Supongo que tienes razón— fue la simple respuesta de Ranma. Ya no queriendo pensar más sobre las otras casas hogares o una posibilidad de volver a ellas.

—Hoy fue un buen día—murmuró Ranko mientras se acorrucaba y arropaba con la colcha.

Y vaya que lo era para la pequeña pelirroja y creía que para sus hermanos también. Hoy probaron comida deliciosa, pasearon por las transitadas calles, compraron dulces y estaban juntos. Tuvieron sus imperfecciones, pero se solucionaron en el momento (o la mayoría de ellos).

Ranma guardó silenció avergonzado por su arrebato anterior, esperaba que Sesshomaru no lo tomará como una excusa para dejarlos.

—Lo fue—respondió Inuyasha, no muy convencido.

El chico de cabello negro no era el único con esos problemas, el niño de cabellos plateados también tenía una crisis por su actitud.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como normalmente o por lo menos lo más normal para ellos: Sesshomaru despertó a las 10:00 am y después 2 horas más tarde le siguieron los niños.

Inuyasha al abrir los ojos lo primero que olió fue la deliciosa comida. Inuyasha se podía acostumbrar a despertar por el olor a comida y no por la estúpida alarma del reloj. Al levantarse notó que sus hermanos no estaban con él. _-Probablemente estén en la sala mirando televisión-_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió de la habitación y efectivamente los gemelos estaban en la sala, aunque no observando televisión, ellos parecían cuestionar a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba en la cocina, sirviendo los platos y los gemelos apoyados en el sillón de la sala observándolo.

—Así que… ¿vas a dejarnos? — preguntó Ranma.

— ¿Sesshomaru va a dejarnos? — cuestionó Inuyasha, alarmado, demasiado para su bien. Ranko le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella, él así lo hizo poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

—Por fin despertaste— susurró Ranko.

—No voy a dejarlos— respondió Sesshomaru. - _'Aún'-_ pensó, no queriendo anunciar esto en voz alta—. Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que tendrán que quedarse.

— ¿Tú trabajas? —. Preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí.

— ¿En dónde? — era turno de Ranko.

—En un despacho—. Contestó.

Ranma vaciló, para preguntar otra cosa, siendo interrumpido por Sesshomaru—. Ahí está su comida, voy a bañarme y les aclararé las cosas luego.

Los niños sólo miraron como Sesshomaru sirvió los platos y salió de su vista.

—Espera, ¿tú no vas a comer? — Preguntó Ranma.

—Ya lo hice— fue su respuesta.

— ¿Cuando?

No recibió respuesta.

— ¿Está enojado? —murmuró Inuyasha.

Ranko negó —. No lo creo, creo que sólo tiene prisa.

—Eso que importa, vamos a comer— dijo Ranma, saboreando la comida.

Sesshomaru suspiró cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de sí. En estos momentos no estaba de humor para preguntas, tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

De ahora en adelante, la vida con estos niños sería un reto. Hoy era su primera vez que iría a trabajar con los niños aquí, el miércoles comenzaría nuevamente la universidad y su horario sería exigente. Servicios Infantiles ya le habían advertido sobre esto, aunque no prestó mucha atención en ello, después de todo no había decidido si adoptaría a estos niños, a sus hermanos, de forma permanente.

El agua rápidamente alejó de él aquellos pensamientos.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos y los pequeños ya veían a un Sesshomaru en traje, deambulando por el departamento.

—Vaya Sesshomaru, te ves… elegante— mencionó Ranko, mientras bebía de su jugo.

— ¿Por qué te vistes de esa manera? — curioseó Ranma.

—Ya les he dicho, voy a trabajar— respondió.

— ¿En qué?

—Trabajo en un despacho de abogados.

—¿Qué es un despacho? —preguntó Ranma

— ¿Eres abogado? — cuestionó Inuyasha.

—Pronto—. Contestó. No era un abogado, no del todo, aun no, pero pronto. De igual manera, ahí todos vestían bien, tenían que verse de manera presentable.

Antes de que alguien preguntará otra cosa, Sesshomaru habló: —Hoy no estaré con ustedes, volveré más tarde— centró su mirada en el reloj — 10:30 u 11.

— ¿Estaremos solos? — preguntó Ranko.

—No, Kagura vendrá a cuidarlos, así que les pido que se comporten.

—No somos unos bebes— protestó Ranma, cruzado de brazos.

—Es cierto, Podemos cuidarnos nosotros solos— añadió Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? — dijo Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos y dándoles una mirada inquisitiva — ¿Y qué van a comer más tarde? O ¿qué harán si sucede alguna emergencia?

—Bueno… podemos prepararnos cereal o hacernos algún sándwich— respondió Ranko.

—Y no nos pasará nada, ni que fuéramos unos idiotas— defendió Ranma.

—Para eso existe el 911 si pasará algo— mencionó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru dio una media sonrisa a las ideas de los niños, - _'demasiado influenciados por la televisión'-_ pensó. Pues el número de emergencias era, al contrario: 119.

—Kagura los cuidará— dijo Sesshomaru con la misma expresión de costumbre.

—No es justo— reclamaron los tres.

—Lo es, se cuidarán ustedes solos cuando se familiaricen con el lugar o sean lo suficientemente mayores.

—Pero si ya conocemos el lugar— resopló Inuyasha —Ahí está el baño, por ahí la cocina— habló señalando cada uno de estos lugares.

Se escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta que interrumpieron la pequeña discusión.

—Kagura los cuidará— repitió, Los niños respondieron haciéndole mala cara y por alguna razón se sintió como un padre. La sensación no fue muy agradable. ¿Dónde estaban esos niños tímidos y silenciosos de un inicio?, se preguntaba.

Kagura esperaba fuera del departamento, mirando su reloj, se encontraba un poco nerviosa por tener que cuidar de otros niños que no fueran sus sobrinos o hermanos menores. La puerta se abrió delante de ella, era Sesshomaru que vestía un traje azul marino, liso de corte clásico. Con una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata oscura que hacía juego con la vestimenta. Probablemente esas ropas no eran de diseñador, pero Sesshomaru las hacía lucir bastante bien.

—Oye, hombre de negocios— saludó Kagura.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? — preguntó él.

Ella negó y simplemente entró. Los niños no la recibieron ni nada por el estilo.

—Están molestos —aclaró Sesshomaru.

—Ya los hiciste enojar tan pronto. Realmente sí que eres bueno con los niños— comentó Kagura.

—No es mi culpa— se defendió Sesshomaru —. Creen que no necesitan una niñera.

—Ya veo. Pero esto es solo temporal.

—Lo es.

Caminaron hacía la sala para ver qué es lo que miraban los niños.

En la televisión transmitían una sería de monstruos que peleaban entre sí, Kagura recordaba ya haberlo visto antes y Sesshomaru no tenía interés en saberlo.

—Hola, chicos— saludó Kagura.

—Hola, Kagura— le saludaron sin animosidad.

—Bueno lo intente— murmuró Kagura para sí misma —. ¿A qué horas te irás? —le preguntó Kagura a Sesshomaru.

—A la 1:10.

Kagura miró el reloj.

—12:40, aun tienes tiempo.

Sesshomaru asintió, — ¿Ya comiste?

Kagura se encogió de hombros —Desayune hace un tiempo, tenía que hacer unas cosas.

Sesshomaru se encaminó a la cocina y Kagura le siguió.

—Ahí hay comida por si tienes hambre— Señalo al sartén, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Kagura se acercó saboreándolo, esperando encontrarse con alguna exquisitez.

—Preparaste Ramen, creí que me encontraría con algún exótico platillo occidental que tanto te gusta.

Sesshomaru negó—Hoy no estaba de humor para ello.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Kagura, mientras se servía un poco de comida.

—Probablemente porque tengo que trabajar o porque unos niños aparecieron de la nada en mi vida.

—O ambos— murmuró ella. Tomó asiento, agradeció y probó —. Está delicioso.

Sesshomaru asintió, y ninguno mencionó palabra por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Kagura, después de un momento.

—Estoy bien— respondió.

—No es sobre eso, ¿Cómo te sientes ante la situación? — cuestionó en voz baja.

¿Cómo se supone que debería de sentirse?, tres niños que eran sus medios hermanos llegaron de la nada. Por ahora las cosas no eran malas y tampoco sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, todo era extraño, así que trató de eludir la pregunta.

—Ahora eres psicóloga, creí que eras arquitecta.

—Sigo siendo lo segundo y no trates de eludir mi pregunta— regañó.

Sesshomaru suspiró, sabía que Kagura no le preguntaba para molestarlo, al contrario, ella se preocupaba por él. Pero realmente a él no le gustaba ser tan abierto a sus emociones. Y tampoco no se había cuestionado esa pregunta a sí mismo.

—Estoy bien— repitió —. Tengo que irme.

Kagura no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, pero había aprendido a respetar las decisiones de su amigo. No le quedó más remedio que obsérvalo salir y decirles unas últimas palabras a los niños.

* * *

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

 **N/A: Después de años x_x , no es tan largo, pero este es de prueba y para salir de aquel tormentoso bloqueo Dx.**  
 **Como siempre agradezco todo su apoyo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. :'D**


	5. Niños

Después que Sesshomaru saliera, Kagura terminó de comer, guardó la poca comida restante y lavó los trastes que había ensuciado.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha permanecieron viendo la televisión con aburrimiento.

— ¿Cómo están? — Kagura habló, saliendo de la cocina y secando sus manos con un pequeño trapo. Ella intentaba mantener una conversación con los chicos, esperaba que no fueran como Sesshomaru; no quería cuidar de tres minis Sesshomaru's, ya suficiente era lidiar con uno.

—Bien— respondió el chico de ojos azules, sin perder la vista de la televisión.

— ¿Tú eres la mujer del otro día? — preguntó Inuyasha, observándola.

—Sí, y tú debes ser Inuyasha si no me equivoco, ¿Cierto?

El niño de ojos dorados asintió.

— ¿Eres amiga de Sesshomaru? — cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Lo soy.

— ¿Apoco Sesshomaru tiene amigos? — Dijo Ranma, expectante.

Kagura rió—Sí, por lo que sé.

Inuyasha sonrió —Yo creí que no, tiene cara de tener pocos amigos o ninguno en absoluto.

Ranko le dio un codazo al comentario un poco ofensivo hacía su "Hermano mayor", pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca dolorosa al recibir el golpe —Es la verdad— se defendió, sobando con cuidado el lugar golpeado.

Ranma rió divertido por la discusión de sus hermanos menores.

Kagura también miró divertida, definitivamente estos niños no eran tan parecidos a Sesshomaru. Sus temores por cuidar a niños ajenos desaparecieron, - ' _Esto no será tan malo'-,_ se dijo a sí misma.

 ** _Horas después…_**

Los niños definitivamente no eran como Sesshomaru, fueron un poco tímidos al inicio, pero después de un tiempo todo fue para mejor.

— ¡Volví a ganar! — anunció Ranko con orgullo, observando todas sus propiedades y dinero juntado.

Kagura observó divertida las quejas de los dos niños. Esto de cargar juegos de mesa en su auto para cualquier ocasión de atender a sus sobrinos le había ayudado a mejorar la relación con estos chicos.

—Sí que tienes habilidad con los negocios, tal vez en un futuro seas empresaria— le mencionó Kagura a la niña junto a ella.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. Puede ser, o simplemente mis hermanos son unos idiotas— se burló, haciendo una mueca a sus hermanos.

—No somos idiotas— alegó Ranma —. Este juego es estúpido.

—Sí, probemos otra cosa — defendió Inuyasha.

La razón por la que Ranma e Inuyasha perdieron en el juego, era porque Ranma se dejaba llevar muy rápido por la avaricia y compraba todo sin pensar. En cambio, el más pequeño no era muy bueno con las cuentas.

— ¿Ya tan rápido se rindieron? — se burló la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que no, simplemente el juego es aburrido— dijo Inuyasha.

—Si claro…—murmuró Ranko, con sarcasmo, era claro que sus hermanos no jugaban porque ella era mejor que ellos en eso.

Kagura para evitar cualquier discusión, ingenió una idea: — ¿Quién quiere ver una película?

— ¡Yo! — respondieron los tres niños al unísono, olvidando por completo discusiones anteriores.

* * *

El miércoles llegó rápido.

Sesshomaru "despertó" desganado, mirando el reloj: _4:30 am_. Faltaba una hora para que sonara la alarma. En dos horas y media retomaría las clases, y ni siquiera había podido dormir pasándose toda la noche pensando.

Hoy comenzaba sus clases, su trabajo seguiría igual y jamás había notado que su horario era terrible tomando en cuenta el tiempo que estaría ausente. Nunca le había importado, pero ahora la situación había cambiado; El trabajo que ahora conservaba era de tiempo completo, tenía que cuidar de unos niños y ya no tanto de sí mismo. Definitivamente, estos días tenía que organizarse.

El trabajo de tiempo completo era lo que menos le preocupaba, realmente era más fácil así. Lo verdaderamente preocupante eran los niños; Kagura no podría ayudarle siempre, en algún momento ella ya no tendría tiempo de cuidarlos porque también tenía clases y trabajo. Y para la desgracia de Sesshomaru, éste ya no tenía a otra amistad de confianza a quien recurrir, ni tampoco algún vecino en quien confiara.

Sabiendo que ya no podía dormir, apagó la alarma y se levantó dispuesto a bañarse.

Sesshomaru no entendía porque tanta preocupación, él ya había hablado con los niños sobre que se quedarían solos. Incluso les había dado instrucciones. Aún con ello no se sentía bien. No sabía si estaba más preocupado por su departamento o la seguridad de los niños en sí.

El agua de la regadera le relajó un poco y le despertó más. Se vistió y se asomó a la habitación del trío de sus hermanos; _"hermanos"_ esa palabra le era algo extraña a Sesshomaru todavía.

Los niños dormían plácidamente. Era algo curioso que el departamento de Sesshomaru tuviera una habitación extra; Sesshomaru jamás pensó en alguna utilidad para ella, pero como una ironía de la vida llegaron estos chiquillos a su vida.

Cerró la puerta con discreción y volvió a sus cosas.

Dedicó sus horas a prepararle de comer a los niños porque sabía que no tendría tiempo de elaborarles algo cuando llegara, ya que cuando saliera de las clases volvería al departamento para cambiarse e irse a su empleo.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Saffron, curioso sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sesshomaru. El joven peli plata se veía pensativo y somnoliento en clases, también duró una cantidad considerable hablando con un maestro de una materia en particular que ambos no disfrutaban mucho y sobre un tema de responsabilidades no agradables para jóvenes como ellos.

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó Sesshomaru, sin importancia, mirando la hora en el celular para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba para entrar a la siguiente clase. Sesshomaru no miraba el celular por la hora, sino temiendo haber recibido o recibir alguna llamada de los chiquillos en su departamento. Era ilógico que los niños le hablaran ya que ellos se levantaban hasta tarde, pero no era malo ser precavido.

Saffron frunció el ceño—¿Qué le preguntabas al de derecho familiar?

—Cosas.

—Espero que no sea lo que imagino—comentó Saffron, al ver el desinterés de Sesshomaru por responderle.

—Sé cuidarme, no soy estúpido— respondió Sesshomaru, ofendido por el pensamiento.

Saffron fingió creerle y Sesshomaru no tenía interés en comentarle su situación, ni siquiera se lo había comentado al profesor, todo fue una conversación hipotética.

En cinco días vendría el hombre de servicios infantiles para asegurarse que los niños estuvieran bien y saber la decisión de Sesshomaru por conservarlos o rechazar la responsabilidad. Sesshomaru aún no tenía respuesta.

Era consciente de la voz de Saffron que le hablaba sobre algo que evidentemente Sesshomaru no prestaba atención, perdido en sus propios asuntos.

Las siguientes clases fueron iguales, el joven hombre no podía prestarle atención a nada, tampoco era como si se perdiera algo importante. Las clases eran aburridas, era el primer día: Los maestros se presentan, cuentan de lo que tratará la materia, métodos de evaluación… en fin. El típico primer día de clases al ingresar a un nuevo año.

En cambio, para los niños…

Ranko fue la primera en despertar, sus hermanos seguían dormidos y el departamento estaba tan silencioso que le dio la sensación de estar sola. El sentimiento le duró poco ya que Inuyasha no tardó en despertar y poco después Ranma.

Estando los tres juntos, comieron los onigiris que Sesshomaru les había dejado y se dedicaron a explorar el departamento. El departamento no era tan grande, tenía pocos muebles, estaba pintado de un color blanco y para ellos era muy… aburrido. Lo único rescatable que tenía era la televisión que milagrosamente poseía cable o por lo menos canales entretenidos para el trío.

Aburridos y sin saber qué hacer, tampoco dejando que cualquier impulso de travesura saliera de ellos, decidieron mirar televisión. Observando una caricatura que comenzaban a disfrutar.

Poco tiempo pasó después de eso, cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruido en la puerta. Se asustaron, estaban en un lugar que desconocían y en un departamento ellos solos, pero el miedo les abandonó cuando vieron entrar a Sesshomaru.

—Ya despertaron— habló Sesshomaru, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

El trío asintió mirando al joven hombre.

Sesshomaru realizó lo que haría cotidianamente antes de ir a trabajar al asegurarse que los niños se habían alimentado, sin embargo, se sentía incomodó con esos tres pares de ojos observándolo cada que pasaba por la sala.

Las horas pasaron rápido, los niños se quedaron al cuidado de Kagura y Sesshomaru en su empleo.

Cuando por fin Sesshomaru fue liberado de su trabajo, suspiró cansado de la papelería, mensajería y estar de un lugar a otro.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento siendo recibido por los sonidos de la televisión.

No anunció su llegada suponiendo que los niños dormían y Kagura estaba en el sofá mirando algo. Hoy él había llegado un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los cuatro estaban cómodamente observando televisión.

Después de eso, todo transcurrió como debería: Se despidió de Kagura, cenó algo, los niños ya estaban cenados y fueron a dormir después de su pequeña sesión de preguntas.

Las preguntas eran simples y se terminaban cuando uno de ellos ya no tenía más preguntas para continuarla.

Los chiquillos no eran tan malos y de vez en cuando le hacían reír, Sesshomaru aún no tenía respuesta, pero se había dicho a si mismo que conservarlos no sería terrible.

* * *

Sesshomaru aún no entraba a su departamento y podía oír los gritos saliendo desde dentro.

—¡Yo seré el mejor artista marcial! — Anunció el niño de la trenza.

— ¡Segundo mejor dirás! — alegó la niña pelirroja

—¡Suficiente! — escuchó a Kagura decir.

Sesshomaru se encaminó al lugar del sonido, para encontrarse a los gemelos pelear y rodar en el suelo mientras Kagura intentaba separarlos. Inuyasha miraba la pelea sin intervenir.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó autoritariamente, y los niños al escuchar su voz se detuvieron al instante.

Kagura suspiró aliviada al observar que los niños no tenían herida alguna.

—Una discusión eso es todo— aclaró ella, ayudando a levantar a los gemelos.

—Ella empezó— acusó Ranma a su hermana y esta hizo lo mismo acusando a su gemelo.

Los niños se acusaban mutuamente y Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, esto era una escena totalmente ajena a él. Si les castigaba como hicieron con él, era exagerado y él no se sentía con la autoridad de hacerlo; Podrían llevar casi tres semanas conviviendo, pero seguían siendo extraños.

Inuyasha ignoró a sus hermanos, para él, estas escenas no eran nuevas. Sus hermanos mayores peleaban todo el tiempo por cualquier pequeñez, no eran peleas feas, pero los adultos no lo veían así y siempre se ganaban buenas reprimendas. Eso no lo dejaba lejos de esas discusiones porque a veces se veía involucrado, no está vez por suerte. El pequeño niño de ojos dorados se alejó de la situación para ver televisión.

—¡Miren un nuevo capítulo de Dragones Ninja! —gritó Inuyasha de la emoción, aligerando la acalorada discusión de los gemelos.

Tanto Ranma como Ranko olvidaron su discusión y se dirigieron a ver televisión.

—Sólo juegan, aunque no es malo llamarles la atención de vez en cuando—comentó Kagura al ver la falta de respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru.

El silencio y mirada de su amigo le dio a entender que había dicho algo mal.

—Está bien, Sesshomaru, no fue nada— dijo Kagura.

Los niños habían discutido por una tontería para demostrarse entre ellos quien era más fuerte, no se estaban dañando el uno el otro con malicia, fue sólo un jugar brusco. Quería detenerlos antes de que Sesshomaru llegará, por desgracia no se dio el caso.

—Podrían haberse lastimado— dijo Sesshomaru, frunciendo el ceño.

Kagura dio una media sonrisa, era evidente que Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer y estaba preocupado por ello, ella no le juzgaba. Sabía un poco sobre niños ya que tenía sobrinos y hermanos menores, pero Sesshomaru no. Todo el tema de los niños era desconocido para el joven hombre. Se acercó a él y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. _–'Tiene mucho por aprender'_ \- pensó.

—Habla con ellos más tarde sobre el tema—aconsejó Kagura.

Sesshomaru le dio una mala mirada y suspiró.

* * *

Sábado, el día en la que una gran fiesta de cumpleaños se daría según Saffron y compañía.

Sesshomaru había sido invitado por la cumpleañera, Sara, una bella y enamorada jovencita durante una hora libre de clases. Sesshomaru, recordaba que el grupo de amigas de la muchacha le vigilaba a la distancia, al igual que la cara sonrojada de la chica y el nerviosismo de esta. Para desgracia de la joven, fue rechazada por el chico de ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru tenía tantas cosas que hacer: Entregar una papelería faltante de trabajo, cuidar de los niños a quienes había abandonado mucho esta semana por su falta tiempo y, sobre todo, cuestionarse seriamente la decisión que tomaría respecto a ellos siendo que mañana sería el día que vendría el de servicios infantiles. Tampoco Sesshomaru había dormido bien con aquella pregunta que le preocupaba, la respuesta a la pregunta no cambiaría sólo su vida, sino también la de los tres niños.

\- _¿Qué voy hacer?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se dejaba caer al sofá.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta proveniente de la habitación del trío, de inmediato abandono su aspecto angustioso para retomar su postura natural.

—Bueno días—saludó tímidamente la voz de Ranma.

—Buenos días. Aún no he preparado el almuerzo— dijo Sesshomaru, levantándose del sofá y encontrándose con el chico.

Ranma se talló los ojos quitando toda muestra de sueño —Está bien—respondió con simpleza. Para el niño de cabello oscuro, estar con el hombre que supuestamente era su hermano mayor aún no le era plenamente creíble. A pesar de la apariencia ruda y fría, Sesshomaru les había demostrado más amabilidad que cualquiera de las familias en las que estuvieron. Y eso le daba mala vibra, esperaba sólo estar equivocado, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómodo en la presencia de Sesshomaru.

—¿Ranma?

Ranma miró al hombre quien le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sí? —murmuró, tímidamente.

—¿Pasa algo?, repetí tu nombre varias veces—dijo Sesshomaru, mirándolo extrañado. Había mencionado el nombre de Ranma unas cuatro veces, pero el niño no pareció escucharlo.

Ranma negó nervioso y avergonzado—No es nada—respondió.

Sesshomaru asintió, aunque la respuesta no aclaraba sus dudas para nada.

—Despierta a tus hermanos, vamos a salir—ordenó Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente los niños eran algo raros. Pero no les había brindado la atención necesaria desde que había entrado a clases y con la pequeña sesión de preguntas no era suficiente puesto que no eran tan profundas como para formar los inexistentes lazos fraternales.

Ranma levantó la ceja al escuchar el "tus", se supone que eran de los dos, ¿No?  
Pero bueno, no le tomó importancia y preguntó —¿A dónde vamos?

—A buscar algo que almorzar—respondió Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse y preparar la papelería que dejaría en el camino.

Ranma se maravilló por la noticia, imaginándose todo el delicioso alimento que podría probar e incluso su paladar estaba en la alegría. Con entusiasmo, corrió a la habitación de sus hermanos para levantarlos.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Holí, volví aquí también, Yeeeeeeiy lml**_

 _ **No ando muy creativa y me es difícil capturar la esencia de los personajes (creo que estoy fracasando ToT y no ayuda que escriba en la madrugada). Pero vamos a ver a darle una oportunidad y ver donde nos lleva :D**_

 **AlexanderSR25:** Muchas gracias por tu favorito y apoyo a la historia. **  
** **Yuric09:** Gracias, siempre apoyando y comentando en cada oportunidad. Te quiero **.  
** **rya16** **:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutaras del capitulo después de años x_x .

 ** _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos a todo lector 3_**

 _ **Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión, duda e idea es bienvenida.**_


	6. Prueba

El joven hombre fue bombardeado con múltiples preguntas sobre los niños y el departamento inspeccionado tan minuciosamente como la primera vez que había aceptado acoger a los enanos.

En ningún momento Sesshomaru tardó en responder y siempre con su fría fachada. Pero sorprendentemente el hombre de servicios infantiles, quien a un inicio se mostró aparentemente feliz y agradable, en la entrevista su apariencia fue estoica y dura. La experiencia hizo sentir incomodo a Sesshomaru como si fuese a cometer algún delito, y le hacía cuestionarse el por qué había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de unos niños prácticamente desconocidos.

Cuando las preguntas terminaron para él, siguieron los niños; Se les llevó a la habitación que el trío había adoptado como suyo y fueron cuestionados sobre la vida con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tuvo que esperar fuera en la pequeña sala, una espera que pareció eterna.

Una parte de Sesshomaru esperaba que por alguna razón u otra los niños no pudieran quedarse, que los niños aceptaran de propia voluntad irse para ser adoptados por una familia que evidentemente necesitaban.

El chirrido de la puerta y la voz de Konoe dándole una orden al trío, causó que Sesshomaru se despejara de sus pensamientos.

Konoe cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a los niños solos, y caminó hacía Sesshomaru con una sonrisa mientras escribía ciertas cosas en sus apuntes.

—Al parecer todo está en orden. Felicidades.

Sesshomaru asintió ocultando su decepción.

—Tendrá que ir a juicio aproximadamente en unos 65 o 70 días. No se preocupe, nada malo ha sucedido, lo mantendré informado. Yo le indicaré exactamente la hora, el día y el lugar. El motivo del juicio es para sa-…

—Lo sé—cortó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru conocía los motivos, sus preguntas "hipotéticas" a maestros de la universidad de leyes le habían educado y aclarado sus dudas respecto al tema. Aparte, también se la pasaba en sus horas libres estudiando el tema.

—No es malo ser precavido, ¿no le parece? —sonrió con amabilidad, intentando hacer que el hombre joven sonriera. Pero ahora notó que los niños tenían razón sobre Sesshomaru. Konoe se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la información—. De ahora en adelante, ya no podré ayudarlos…

El muchacho lo hacía bien y los niños también. A pesar de eso, Konoe tenía que ver por el bienestar de ambas partes y seguir la ley.

Los niños no podrían ser entregados, así como así a un estudiante universitario, existían ciertos protocoles que el hombre ignoraba para unir a la familia, pero que sin embargo tenía que acatar. Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Después de toda la explicación, Konoe estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo al tomar la perilla de la puerta.

—Sr. Taisho, casi lo olvidaba—el agente se volteó y miró al joven hombre—. No sólo existe la cuestión de los niños, sino también la del testamento.

—No me interesa el dinero—respondió de inmediato Sesshomaru.

—Dice eso ahora, pero lo necesitara más adelante. A cuidado muy bien de usted mismo, y se nota que ha trabajado muy duro. Pero ahora, tiene que ver por tres personitas más—El mayor señaló con la mirada a una de las puertas, donde se podían visualizar tres ojitos; dos de ellos de la misma coloración y otro de un color dorado.

Se escuchó un leve murmullo y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

—Entiendo— Sesshomaru habló, ahora con más preocupación sobre el asunto. Imaginando todos los juicios y reuniones que eso conllevaría.

—No se preocupe, será más adelante. Estoy seguro que el juez hablará del tema.

Sesshomaru asintió.

El hombre le dio unas cuantas palabras de ánimo, algunas recomendaciones y, finalmente, se marchó.

Cuando aquella puerta cerró, otra abrió.

—¿Tendremos que irnos? — preguntó Inuyasha, tímidamente.

El trío salió con cautela de la habitación, mirándose cabizbajos e inseguros.

—No… aún no—respondió Sesshomaru.

La pequeña pelirroja tomó dos pasos hacia adelante —¿Nos quedaremos? —cuestionó.

—Por ahora.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ranma.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer, ustedes… vean televisión.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, con alivio en sus rostros y ligeras sonrisas.

Los días transcurrieron y con ello, a conocerse más entre ellos. Las preguntas que eran simples, se convirtieron en palabras de aprendizaje para acercarlos poco a poco. Los niños comenzaron a tomar una confianza y seguridad en Sesshomaru, en cambio, el joven hombre a acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de tener a alguien más.

Sesshomaru se dedicaba a estudiar y trabajar entre semana, sólo consiguiendo pasar unas cuantas horas con los niños como: La hora del almuerzo y la cena.  
Los fines de semana era plenamente dedicados a Inuyasha, Ranko y Ranma; Salían a comer al lugar donde Sesshomaru los llevó la primera vez, iban a rentar películas, se realizaban sus cuestionamientos diarios, jugaban juegos de mesa que Kagura traía, o simplemente veían televisión.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto y pacifico… existían esos momentos en los que los niños discutían sobre cualquier cosa. Por la mínima pequeñez se podía incitar una pelea entre ellos. También, de vez en cuando realizaban alguna que otra travesura. Para Sesshomaru esos momentos eran exasperantes y un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Cuando se cumplió dos meses de la convivencia entre los cuatro, Sesshomaru aprendió como lidiar con las peleas y travesuras infantiles. Mientras los niños, a saber, cuándo debían detenerse.

* * *

—No quiero ir.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

—Konoe dijo que no era necesario.

Los tres siguieron quejándose, malhumorados, con los brazos cruzados en la parte trasera del auto. Sesshomaru los ignoraba.

Era sábado, y todos tuvieron que levantarse temprano por una prueba escolar. Las calles no eran tan transitadas como entre semana, el clima era cálido y el ruido en la ciudad tranquilo. Sin embargo, la molestia en los niños y la tensión en el hombre joven eran evidentes; Arruinando así una buena mañana.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha no estaban felices con la idea de ir a la escuela. Ellos no comprendían por qué Sesshomaru insistía tanto, los puso a estudiar toda la semana. Desde que Kagura ya no podía cuidarlos, Sesshomaru había tomado ciertas reglas. Ninguno de los tres entendía por qué, no habían hecho nada malo; sólo guerra de hojas de papel, rompieron un jarrón por accidente entre sus forcejeos. Pero estaba vacío así que no fue tan malo, tampoco nadie se hirió. Y, también, salieron a conocer a los vecinos (aunque conocer, implicaba que tocaron la puerta de cada vecino y salieron corriendo). En fin, cosas de niños que, para ellos, Sesshomaru no entendía.

No sabían que era peor, que Sesshomaru les llamará la atención cuando se quejaban o simplemente que los ignorara. Sesshomaru hacía lo último, lo que frustraban más las quejas. El hombre no iba a escucharlos.

—No tiene caso—murmuró Ranko, haciendo una mueca y mirando su lado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

Ranma acordó y miró hacía el otro lado. Observando y distrayéndose con el exterior.

Inuyasha quedó en medio de ellos, imposibilitando observar por la ventana con atención. Lo que aumentó más su mal humor. Se quedó ahí, sin observar nada fijo, sólo lo que sea que llamara su atención y pensando en todos los motivos por los cuales odiaba la escuela. Ni siquiera encontraba consuelo en conocer a más niños; Inuyasha no era muy bueno para hacer amigos.

Miró a Sesshomaru. _\- 'Supongo que es hereditario'_ \- pensó.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sesshomaru bajó del auto cuando llegaron. Los niños hicieron lo mismo, siguiéndolo durante el camino. El muchacho podía sentir las miradas de los chiquillos molestos. Les miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, los niños le imitaron con molestia y al ver que su guerra de miradas no tenía fin. Bufaron y lo ignoraron. Realmente estaban enojados.

—Es sólo una prueba—les recordó.

—Una prueba tonta—farfulló Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru fingió no oírlo, aunque otras dos voces más se unieron a las quejas. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando fueron a hacerse los exámenes médicos y dentales.

Sesshomaru pensaba que él debía ser el enfadado. Él era el que se quedaba en las salas de espera; escuchando a los niños llorones o a las madres que alardeaban sobre sus hijos "perfectos". Y, sobre todo, el que tenía que lidiar con toda la papelería y los gastos. En definitiva, era él el que sufría verdaderamente.

 _\- 'Niños desagradables'_ \- pensó Sesshomaru.

Las quejas cesaron. Una joven mujer se acercaba a ellos para darles la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, soy la Maestra Koyuki Minaguchi—la mujer se inclinó un poco en saludo—. Y seré yo la responsable de mostrarles el lugar. Por favor, síganme.

Los cuatro obedecieron y la siguieron. La mujer era delgada, tenía una tez muy blanca, cabellos negros y lisos, y unos ojos oscuros. En el camino, ella preguntó por ellos sobre su día, sus debes y quehaceres. Mientras, les enseñaba la gran escuela. Las aulas eran grandes y en el exterior todas lucían iguales a excepción por el número de salón. Sin embargo, sus interiores eran diferentes; Unos llevaban recortes o dibujos infantiles, mientras otros tenían mapas o cosas un poco más avanzadas. Dando entender la diferencia de nivel académico.

Sin importar que hoy era sábado, se podían visualizar niños y maestros impartiendo clases.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Ranma.

—Algunos niños necesitan refuerzos, y tienen que venir los sábados para ayudarlos—respondió la maestra.

—¿Tendremos que venir los sábados? —cuestionó Inuyasha, horrorizado ante la idea.

Ella asintió —Si lo necesitan sí, también les ayuda para las clases de verano. Si les va bien durante clases, no tendrán necesidad de venir en día de vacaciones ni sábados.

Los chiquillos palidecieron, aterrorizados, imaginándose ahí por el resto de sus días. Ellos conocían perfectamente sus defectos académicos, y Sesshomaru los había descubierto cuando intentó enseñarles para la prueba.

Sesshomaru a pesar de que no demostraba su evidente disgusto como los niños, él los tenía. Sábados y domingos eran sus días de levantarse sin la necesidad de escuchar la terrible alarma, tener que escucharla también los sábados sería una tortura.

Sesshomaru dio una mirada filosa al trío, con ella ofreciendo una amenaza silenciosa. Los niños no podían estar más angustiados, conociendo a este punto las miradas peligrosas del mayor.

La mujer rió sin percatarse del caos que su información había causado—. Vamos, aún tengo más cosas que mostrarles.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha tragaron saliva duramente, y siguieron a la maestra junto a Sesshomaru.

El recorrido terminó y se llevaron a los niños a presentar el fastidioso examen. Por lo que Sesshomaru tuvo que mantenerse a esperarlos... para su gran pesar.

Sesshomaru tuvo que esperarlos ahí en silencio, utilizando su celular para ver pasar los minutos lentamente. De vez en cuando entraba a ver alguna red social, pero como no le agradaba tanto todo ese lío de aplicaciones. Terminaba por aburrirse.

De nuevo, la mujer se acercó a él, entregándole tres hojas de papel con información en ellas.

—Aquí tiene los útiles que necesitaran. Como sabe, las clases ya llevan unas semanas de comenzar por lo que le recomendaría que si tiene tiempo las consiguiera. Así nos evitaríamos que los niños se atrasaran.

Sesshomaru tomó los papeles, asintiendo a las palabras de la maestra. Los útiles necesarios eran casi los mismos a excepción de un par que para el más pequeño no serían necesarios.

—Me alegró mucho que tomará la decisión de ingresarlos a la escuela. En estas edades jóvenes es tan vital que aprendan—. Comentó la maestra con una sonrisa. Ella siguió hablando sobre la importancia de la educación. Irradiando pasión en sus palabras.

Sesshomaru asentía o simplemente no hacía nada ante la palabrería de la maestra. Con claro desinterés sobre el tema. Concentrado en la información brindada, miró preocupado el horario en el cual los niños ingresarían: Las clases iniciarían a las ocho de la mañana y terminarían hasta la 1:20 de la tarde.

Un problema principal, tomando en cuenta que las clases de él (por lo menos los lunes, miércoles y viernes), iniciaban a las siete de la mañana.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Sesshomaru alzó la vista para ver a la mujer observarle preocupada.

—Lo estoy—mintió. Doblando las hojas para guardarlas. –' _Pensaré en ello más tarde_ '- se dijo así mismo.

Ella sonrió —. Me alegra escucharlo. Por cierto, le mostraré los uniformes. Casi olvidamos lo más esencial—rió levemente y se retiró para ir por una demostración del vestuario.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

Por fin, después de casi una hora y media, los niños salieron. Cada uno irritado y agotado mentalmente. Se habían esforzado por demostrar que no necesitarían venir los sábados. Aunque el resultado de su examen no les sería dado hasta después de día de clases.

—Eso ha sido todo. Espero verlos el lunes—comentó una de las maestras, en las que Sesshomaru no se había molestado en aprender el nombre.

Ranma, Ranko e Inuyasha se despidieron de las profesoras. Y para el alivio de los cuatro se marcharon del tormentoso lugar.

Se dirigieron a desayunar en el lugar de siempre, en donde Kagura se aseguraba de atenderlos ella misma, conociendo lo que pedirían.

Mientras los niños jugaban en los juegos árcade, y sin Kagura presente. Sesshomaru le dio otro vistazo a la lista de útiles y horarios, verificando tener el dinero necesario para comprar los accesorios escolares. Cuando todo estuvo comprobado, el desayuno servido y los niños sentados. Sesshomaru decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera esté día para dedicar el domingo a relajarse.

Las semanas que vendrían no serían tan fáciles.

 **n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

 **N/A:** Hola, lamento la ausencia y siento que el capitulo sea tan corto. Estoy aclarando ideas y esperando retroalimentación :P  
Agradezco si aún sigues por aquí leyendo esto :B, saludos y muchos abrazos.

 **Tobitaka:** **Tu comentario fue de gran ayuda, ya que esta historia andaba prácticamente en el olvido ToT, no podía superar el bloqueo de escritor, lamento no habértelo traído antes y mucho más largo. Aprecio que te tomaras el tiempo de dar tu critica, opinión y consejo. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero es un llamado a que la historia no esta en el olvido total. Saludos.**

 **Yuric09: No sé cuanto agradecerte por estar dando tu apoyo en ambas historias. Así que infinitas gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 _Cualquier comentario, critica, idea y opinión es bienvenida_ _ **.**_


End file.
